Both Women
by xfacexthisx
Summary: Riza and Winry discover their attraction to each other. Starts with a oneshot and continues to drabbles. Named after the oneshot. RizaXWinry RizaWinry.
1. Both Women

I have never read this pairing, but I am quite sure it exists.

Pairing: RizaXWinry  
Warning: Yuri. Nothing dirty, but it's suggestive.  
Second warning: Probably some OOCness.

Disclaimer: I probably own Winry's and Riza's attitudes in this (since they are so out of character), but I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor their original attitudes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Both women thought they were independent.  
Both women thought they didn't need anyone else.  
Both women thought they loved a certain man.  
Both women thought wrong.

"Hello, Hawkeye, is Edward here?" Winry stepped shyly into the office break room.

"No, Winry, I'm sorry." Riza glanced up from her coffee. _'She looks cute today.'_ she thought, and then she stopped. Did she honestly just think that Winry was cute? No. No, that's not possibly. She was in love with Roy...wasn't she? Of course, Roy had Edward. "Will there be anything else?" Riza asked Winry, who was still standing there.

Winry turned red. "Uh, no. Well. I, uh, I don't have anywhere else to go. Do you mind if I wait here with you for Edward?"

"I don't know if he's on a mission or just out, so I'm not sure he'll be in today." Riza stated, matter of fact.

"Can I wait anyways?" Winry felt reluctant to leave, but it felt as if it wasn't for Edward. Riza was just so...alone. Winry felt a need to keep her company.

Riza turned back into her paper she was reading, but soon noticed that Winry just sat there, staring at the table.

"Well then..." Riza said and trailed off. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. How about you?"

"Good as well. Of course, shooting at the Colonel can get annoying sometimes. If that goddamned man would just do his paperwork..."

"But isn't it fun to shoot at him sometimes?" Winry smiled, thinking of the fun she sometimes had disciplining Edward (also known as throwing wrenches at his head).

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is." Riza also smiled. Soon both women were exchanging stories of torture upon the men they thought they were in love with.

"Did you even kiss him once he was passed out?" Riza asked, feeling the need to test the waters of Winry and Edward's relationship.

"...No, never. Have you ever kissed Roy?"

"No."

"I think I'm in love with him though. How do you tell?"

"I can't tell you that one. I think I'm in love with Roy. Well, I thought. I'm never sure anymore."

"Why not?"

"Feelings change, you know?" Riza said and felt slightly embarrassed.

"You said 'anymore'. When did it change?" Winry asked and waited in anticipation.

"Since I met you." Riza did **not** say.

"I've started questioning my feelings for Edward too. Ever since I laid eyes on you." Winry did **not** add.

Rather, both women stared at each other. Slowly, ever so slowly, they leaned towards each other. Their lips met, and an epiphany struck them both: neither was in love with Edward or Roy.

Both women woke up feeling renewed.  
Both women woke up feeling alive and free.  
Both women woke up feeling each other's body heat.  
Both women woke up and restarted last night's events.


	2. Apartment

Disclaimer: The fact that FMA has no yaoi or yuri should prove that I don't own it.  
Warning: Yuri.

-------------------------------------------

It was about time Riza moved out from the Headquarters dorms. Searching the paper, she found a one-bedroom apartment and decided to check it out.

"Will there be anyone else living with you?" The owner of the apartment building asked.

"Yes, Winry Rockbell might spend most nights here." Riza answered truthfully.

"Winry? Sounds like a girl. Maybe you want a two-bedroom apartment then? I have a lovely one upstairs. The tenants are leaving in a month."

"Oh, no. This apartment will be fine." Riza stated.

The owner decided it was best to assume that "Winry" would be sleeping on the couch.


	3. Bubble Baths

Disclaimer: The fact that FMA has no yaoi or yuri should prove that I don't own it.  
Warning: Yuri.

-------------------------------------------

Riza hated bubble baths. Winry hated bubble baths. That was a settled argument.

Yet, as Ed and Roy told the women that bubble baths lead to certain desirable situations, Riza and Winry reconsidered.

"How the hell do you even use this?" Riza asked.

"Like this." Winry took the bottle of bubble bath from Riza and poured the whole thing in the stream of running water.

Once they were undress and in the bathtub with the slippery mixture of 70 percent bubbles and 30 percent water, the two girls knew exactly what Ed and Roy were talking about...


	4. Cream

Disclaimer: The fact that FMA has no yaoi or yuri should prove that I don't own it.  
Warning: Yuri.

-------------------------------------------

It seemed strange to say that Winry and Riza's favorite pass time was strawberry whipped cream. However, it wasn't the actual cream that was their pass time. Rather, it was the act of spreading that cream on each other's bodies and slowly licking it off. It was the act of giving up control, for once and to finally be able to put down their gun or wrench.

As much as they loved control, both loved to give it up for the other, and they loved to watch the other girl moan as they gave up their inhibitions.


	5. Snow Globes

This is nearly a double-drabble: 188 words.

Disclaimer: The fact that FMA has no yaoi or yuri should prove that I don't own it.  
Warning: Yuri.

-------------------------------------------

"Snow globes?" Riza asked again just to make sure she heard correctly.

"Snow globes." Winry confirmed. Of all the things that could have been chosen, Riza had not expected Winry love snow globes when she was little. Riza had expected something more along the lines of wrenches, screwdrivers, and little robot animals.

Thus, it was a snow globe that sat by her bedside when Winry left for Resembool to visit her grandmother. It was also a miniature key chain snow globe attached to her uniform right next to the military state pocket watch. Whenever Winry was away, Riza made sure to always have a snow globe beside her.

Sitting in bed alone, hoping Winry would burst through the door any minute, Riza tipped the snow globe and then reset it right side up. The fake snow and glitter swirled gently, all around tiny figures of two little girls holding hands. Both were blonde, smiling, and clearly close friends. It was due to this that Riza knew: these girls would grow up and fall in love and live happily ever after, and Winry would return home safely.


	6. Love

Disclaimer: The fact that FMA has no yaoi or yuri should prove that I don't own it.  
Warning: Yuri. 

-------------------------------------------

Riza: If I admit I'm in love with you, I'll have to admit I've fallen for you. If I admit I've fallen for you, I'll have to admit that I let my devotion to Roy Mustang falter.

Winry: If I say that I'm in love with you, I'll have to confess it to my parents' graves. If I confess it to my parents' graves, I'll have to acknowledge that I'm a lesbian to them. If I acknowledge that I'm a lesbian to them, I'll have to fail them, because they always thought I'd marry Edward Elric.

I don't care.  
I love you.


End file.
